


And we keep on waiting (waiting for the board to say)

by weilongfu



Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: The last step to becoming a doctor is within Mico's grasp. All he needs is to pass his board exam. But Mico is sure that the waiting is what's going to kill him.Good thing he's got such a reliable boyfriend to keep him calm.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	And we keep on waiting (waiting for the board to say)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/633729015995400192)

Despite the warm embrace of Xavier’s arms, Mico lay stiff in bed. The ticking of the clock was bound to be in his head, Mico was sure, because Xavier didn’t have any analog clocks in his house. 

_“Their house,”_ Mico’s brain unhelpfully reminded him.

Even after several years of being together, med school, Xavier’s rising sports career diverting into coaching instead, and the twists and turns of a romance that didn’t start under anything considered the most normal of circumstances, Mico figured he should be allowed some leeway when it came to remembering that they’d just recently bought their current abode together. 

He failed to persuade himself due to the other matter pressing on his mind.

Fifteen days.

Fifteen days since the medical board exam.

The results of which were due to come out today.

The past few days had been a blur, just barely shrouded in relief at having survived the four day long exam. But the closer the release date for scores came, the more Mico could feel it creeping on the edges of his consciousness. And even the warmth of his boyfriend, the soft way Xavier’s breath cascaded over his collarbone in a way that was not quite ticklish and not quite arousing, the weight of Xavier’s muscular arm pressing Mico down into their amazingly soft yet firm mattress, none of it could distract Mico from the fact that today was the day.

Mico lay still for several more minutes before Xavier shifted and pulled Mico closer to his body.

“You’re thinking really loud,” Xavier sleepily huffed into Mico’s ear. “Miiiicooooo…” A brush of lips that would normally send Mico shivering instead caused his muscles to lock up. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“It’s today.” Mico said, feeling grit between his eyes and eyelids. “Today I _find out_.”

Xavier shifted, leaning on an arm to loom over Mico and Mico wanted to curl up further under Xavier’s shadow until reality was out of sight and out of mind. “You’ll have done great. You studied so hard.” Xavier carded his fingers through Mico’s hair. “I should whip up a nice dinner to celebrate.”

“Isn’t that a jinx?”

“It’s called confidence.” Xavier pecked a kiss to both of Mico’s eyelids and instantly, Mico felt them become heavier. “It’s still really early, baby. Go back to sleep.”  
  
“Can’t sleep,” Mico murmured as he curled up on himself, feeling sleep come for him anyway. Perhaps there really was something to Xavier’s body hiding reality away.

“I’ve got you, Mico.” Xavier tucked Mico’s head under his chin as he lay back down. “I’m here. You’re going to have done fine. You’re going to do great.” Xavier rubbed Mico’s back, feeling his breathing finally slow along with his heartbeat. “That’s it. Just relax.”

“Nnnoooo….”

“Yeeeessssss….” Xavier kissed the crown of Mico’s head. “Sleeeeeeeep…”

It was hours and hours later when Mico woke up, feeling several levels of far too sleepy and disheveled. Mico’s phone was buzzing wildly on the nightstand and Xavier was nowhere to be seen, but Mico could smell delicious food on the air and knew his boyfriend was cooking up the celebratory dinner he’d promised. 

Glancing at his phone with trepidation, Mico unlocked the screen. Several texts from Kookai, Seph, and Junjun asked for the results of the exam. One notification stood out from the rest, an email from the test board. Mico’s thumb hovered over the notification.

“Well?” Mico looked up to find Xavier leaning against the doorframe, wearing an apron with no shirt and his basketball shorts with a towel slung over his shoulder. “Has the world acknowledged my boyfriend is the most brilliant doctor ever?”

“Shut up,” Mico said as he threw a pillow at Xavier.

Xavier caught the offending projectile easily before flopping onto the bed next to Mico. “You’ll never know if you don’t look.”

“But if I don’t look, I’ll never know I failed.”

“You’ll also never know if you passed.” Xavier moved to grab Mico’s phone. “Do you want me to look for you?”

“No!” Mico struggled to get out of Xavier’s range before rolling over and pressing the notification. Mico had no choice but to confront the words on his screen as Xavier hooked his chin over Mico’s shoulder to read with him. “We are pleased to inform you… that you have not only passed the board examination… but are within the top five percent…” Mico’s phone fell out of weak fingers onto the mattress before he found himself rolled over and under Xavier, kisses being pressed all over his face.

“What do you know,” Xavier mumbled into Mico’s skin. “My perfect boyfriend got a very perfect score.” More kisses across rapidly reddening skin. “I expected nothing less.” Mico finally snapped out of his stupor and started to squirm under Xavier’s ministrations, but Xavier didn’t let up, instead settling for tickling Mico. “This calls for celebratory tickles.”

“No!” Mico struggled, but couldn’t fight the laughter, both from the tickle assault and the relief flooding through his veins. “Stop!”

“Not until you acknowledge that you’re great!”

“Okay! Haha! I’m great! I’m great! Ah! I passed!”

Xavier immediately stopped and rested his head on Mico’s chest, hearing his rapidly beating heart, before looking up at Mico’s practically incandescent face. “Congratulations, Mico.” Xavier pressed a kiss over Mico’s heart. “Congratulations, my very sweet doctor.”

“That’s…” Mico sighed. “Board certified sweet doctor to you.”

“Now _that_ is my boyfriend.” Xavier lurched up and hovered over Mico’s lips. “And I’m so glad to see him.”

(Fortunately dinner did not burn from their make out session as Xavier had put it all in the oven to keep warm.)


End file.
